


Core 'ngrato

by emperorofruin (fengsong)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengsong/pseuds/emperorofruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was so excited to be allocated to draw for one of my fav tsukikane fanfic authors!! Thank you ryoflame for such a beautiful prompt. I hope I've done it justice with this piece ;v;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core 'ngrato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoflame/gifts).



[ ](http://imgur.com/ZPk3AzD)

Work available on deviantart [here](http://fengsong.deviantart.com/art/TKG-Core-ngrato-502416387).


End file.
